True love conquers all
by katy98
Summary: A Lara and Simon story with a twist in the name of Tally
1. Dangerous Love

Chapter 1  
  
Dangerous love  
  
It was a usual busy day in Holby's A&E everyone seemed to be rushed off there feet and no matter how hard they worked the waiting room was still jam packed. Doctor Lara Stone and Nurse Claire Guildford were standing by the cubiculs looking at an xray  
  
Claire -Its impossible, we could work all day and there still be thousands  
  
Lara - Hummmm  
  
Claire - Hello earth to Lara, are you listening  
  
Lara- Humm ohh yeah yeah the weather is good isnt it shame we are here  
  
Claire - Okkkkay  
  
Charlie - RTA due in 10 mins all hands on deck 2 serious 2 minor looks like a bad one.  
  
Lara – we best get ready then this can wait until we are done  
  
Claire – Lara you ok today you seem a bit .... Pre occupied  
  
Lara – yeah im fine just tired I've done a double shift again  
  
Claire – ohh right  
  
Both girls walk towards the resuscitation room preparing for the RTA arrivals and they are soon met by paramedics Comfort Jones and Josh Griffiths with a man in a rather bad way  
  
Lara – ok guy what do we have  
  
Comfort – Male 26 was the driver of the car which ran off the road down a bank an almost defiantly fractured leg multiple head wounds and possible internal bleed, pulse seems pretty low we have given some fluids and he seems stable  
  
Lara – ok lets get him onto a bed on my count 1 2 3 LIFT  
  
An hour later and everything seems calmer the 'RTA' victims were all treated and passed onto relevant wards and the waiting area was now down to about 20 Lara decided it was tome to sit down for a cup of tea and she went in to the staff room near by where she was met by her fellow work mate Simon Kaminski, Simon walked up to Lara,  
  
Simon – Hello You I haven't seen you all day  
  
He took Lara in his arms she didn't seem to mind too much  
  
Lara – Simon this isn't a good idea you are with Tally  
  
Simon – I told you its over with me and her  
  
Simon began to kiss her gently on the lips she closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention on her lips,  
  
Lara – but .. does she know that Simon this could get messy with Harry Just remember who he is Simon  
  
Tally is the receptionist at Holby's A&E and she also happened to be the daughter of the Director of emergency medicine Harry Harper a very tricky situation for Simon, Lara also if she was to get involved with Simon.  
  
Simon – leave Tally to me and please come out with me to dinner tonight and ill give you a night your never forget  
  
Lara smiled  
  
Lara- I've been up for 24 hours Simon im whacked  
  
Simon – them ill order in take away  
  
Lara – so long as you tell Tally soon  
  
Simon – ok so ill see you at about 8pm  
  
Lara –,see you then ill bring a bottle shall I  
  
Simon – if you want but your be just fine  
  
Lara smiled at him again and kissed him on the lips just then Roxy Bird walked into the staff room  
  
Roxy – ohh sorry to interrupt  
  
Then she turned around and walked out as quick as she walked it  
  
Lara – we need to get back to work  
  
Simon – right one last kiss  
  
They kissed again then went back to work xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
End of chapter one  
  
I hope you all liked it I'm kind of crap at fics and ive only written sclub ones in the past also I know nothing about what goes on in hospitals really so what's there is made up. please don't expect anything great from this I just enjoy writing. Let me know what you think ( 


	2. A lovely Dinner

Chapter 2  
A lovely evening  
  
At about 8.40pm Lara arrived at Simons flat with a nice bottle of red wine,  
  
Simon – Your late I thought you might have stood me up  
  
Lara – no Simon never, we had a big accident come in just as I was leaving I stayed to help  
  
Simon – your too nice babe  
  
Lara – I know but im here now  
  
Simon – That's right  
  
They kiss, and head for the living room  
  
Simon – the food should be here in about 15 minuets  
  
''ding dong''  
  
Lara – its early then  
  
They both laughed and enjoyed eating there food  
  
Lara – so when will you tell Tally  
  
Simon – soon  
  
Lara – but when's soon Simon  
  
Simon – soon Lara don't push  
  
Lara – so your date the both of us together kiss us both sleep with us both  
  
Simon – No Lara its you I want its you I love forget Tally  
  
Lara – I want you to tell her tomorrow Simon or its over between us I mean it I wont be second fiddle  
  
Simon – ok ok calm down baby ill tell her tomorrow ok promise  
  
Lara – thank you I do love you, you know that don't you  
  
Simon – of course and I love you too  
  
They continue with the meal and spend a lovely night together. The next day 6.00am and both Simon and Lara are back at work, Lara is examining a child who has stood on a piece of glass  
  
Lara – ok well I think we can get you sorted out we will x-ray your foot just to make sure there is no glass left then we can stitch it up ok  
  
Childs parent – thank you so much doctor  
  
Lara – No problem ill organise your trip to x-ray  
  
Lara then walks out to the nurses station and makes a call, and hangs up  
  
Simon – how's your day going  
  
Lara – good so far , have you told her yet  
  
Simon – not exactly  
  
Lara – Simon tell her TODAY  
  
All this screaming attracts the attention of Emergency Nurse Practitioner Tess Bateman  
  
Tess – what on earths going on  
  
Simon – its nothing  
  
Tess – its something if its upsetting the department  
  
Lara – sorry Tess  
  
Tess – Take your private life home and leave it at the front door  
  
Simon & Lara – sorry  
  
Tess then walk off to deal with her patient  
  
Lara – I mean it Simon today or we are over  
  
Mean while Tally who has been listening to all of this was really angry about the fact Simon had failed to tell him they were over and even worse he was going with the woman she hates most in the world Lara, she promised herself that she would get Simon and Lara for this at what ever cost  
  
End of chapter 2 in the next chapter Tally gets dirty and someone is going to get hurt in the process. 


	3. Revenge is Sweet

Chapter 3  
  
Revenge is sweet  
  
Tally sat at her deck in reception thinking hard about how she was get her revenge on Simon and Lara when her thoughts were interrupted  
  
Simon – err Tally hi  
  
Tally – yeah what ?  
  
Simon – well that's nice I was going to ask you if you wanted to have lunch today  
  
Tally thought hard and decided that it was best to act nice as if she had heard and seen nothing, she smiled sweetly  
  
Tally – ok that would be lovely  
  
Simon – ok ill meet you in the car park at 1 ok  
  
Tally – sure see you then  
  
At 1.20pm Tally was still waiting she was getting impatient and was just about walk away when along came Simon  
  
Simon – sorry I'm late  
  
Tally – its ok your here now  
  
Simon – so shall we ... well look tally actually I just need to tell you something  
  
Tally – ohh yeah what's that  
  
Simon – well its over between you and me,  
  
Tally WHAT !!!  
  
Simon – well you not surprised are you I mean it was never serious I'm sorry to hurt you Tally but well this is the way it is  
  
Tally – I take it there is someone else then  
  
Simon – well even if there is it was still over tally  
  
Tally – its Lara isn't it  
  
Simon – so what if it is  
  
Tally – how could u Simon if it isn't bad enough you cheat on me you cheat on me with her  
  
Simon – Tally calm down  
  
Tally – Calm down ohh get grip Simon, I'm going to kill you and that bitch  
  
With that she stormed off Simon kick the wall in frustration and went to find Lara.  
  
Lara – so how did it go  
  
Simon – good in the sense I told her bad in the sense she wants to kill us both  
  
Lara – hahahahah ohh come on Simon she's a kid she's just making threats  
  
Simon – yeah your properly right, so are you happy now  
  
Lara kissed Simon on the cheek  
  
Lara – Very thank you honey  
  
He smiled at her and whispered in her ear  
  
Simon – you welcome sexy  
  
Harry – I hope you too are whispering about work  
  
Simon – of course  
  
Harry – well it didn't look like it, I thought u were going out with Tally Simon  
  
Simon – yeah I was but ... errrm not anymore  
  
Harry – ohh right well back to work both of you  
  
Later that day Lara and Simons shift should have finished but both were late already,  
  
Harry – I only need one of you here now so.. fight it out who wants to go.  
  
Harry then left them and went back to his work  
  
Simon – Go babes ill see you at home  
  
Lara – you assume I'm coming to yours then  
  
Simon – you don't want to ?  
  
Lara – no of course I do hahahah you just assumed  
  
Simon – well sorry hahah  
  
Lara – ok ill cook us something  
  
Simon – sounds good see you soon  
  
They Kiss and Lara heads for home  
  
she walks into the car Park its dark there is no one around and she's tries searching for her keys in her bag, she walks into the road half looking half not before she knows it 'BANG' a car drives right into her she's thrown into the air hits the car and rolls to the floor the driver of the car smiles, that will prove them to mess with me, the driver then speeds off leaving Lara for dead in the road 


	4. All things bad

Chapter 4  
  
All things bad  
  
40 mins later Nicki and Josh were just about to go out on a shout they had been called to when nicki noted something out to Josh  
  
Nicki – Josh wait look over there doesn't that look like someone in the road  
  
Josh squinted his eyes to look in the far distance  
  
Josh – Nicki your seeing things its just some rubbish  
  
Nicki – no Josh please lets look  
  
Josh and Nicki make there way over to the mystery object in the road  
  
Josh – OH MY GOD  
  
Nicki – Its Lara  
  
Josh – Lara Lara can you hear me its Josh  
  
Lara stirred a little  
  
Nicki – ill go get some help  
  
Josh – ok hurry  
  
Lara was week but she managed to speak a few words to josh  
  
Lara – Simon, I want Simon  
  
Josh – shush its ok Lara we will make sure he gets here  
  
Just then Jim rushes out follows by Claire  
  
Jim – ok what do we have  
  
Josh – she's lost a lot of blood she was talking for a while now she seems out of it again pulse is week and thready  
  
Claire – I have the trolley, should someone phone Simon  
  
Jim – lets concentrate on getting her inside  
  
Josh – claires right she asked for Simon  
  
Nicki – ill phone him get him here  
  
Jim – ok lets get her inside, where the hell is Harry, claire find Harry I think we are going to need him, and phone CT tell them we have an urgent case  
  
Claire – ok I'm on to it  
  
Josh and Nicki looked as Lara was taken inside  
  
Nicki – she's going to be ok isn't she  
  
Josh – I hope so, she's in the best possible hands its just a good job you spotted her.  
  
Lara was connected to machines as Jim tried to stabile her  
  
Jim – WHERES HARRY  
  
Claire- I tried I really did but ... there was no answer from him ill page him again  
  
Jim – this is no good she's bleeding out as quick as I put blood in  
  
Just then Simon arrives understandable worried and wanted to help  
  
Simon – where is she, how is she  
  
Jim – well she's in a bad way, in a real state  
  
Roxy – yeah ok Jim I think he can see that  
  
Simon went up to Lara  
  
Simon – its ok sweetheart I'm here your going to be fine we will look after you  
  
Tess – look why don't you go and get a drink ill keep you informed  
  
Simon – NO WAY I'm not leaving her she's my baby and I'm going to be with her  
  
Tess – ok ok fair enough  
  
Just then Harry arrived look harassed and stressed  
  
Harry – what do we have  
  
Simon – its Lara Harry  
  
Harry – ohh no what happen  
  
Jim – it looks like she was knocked down by a car hit and run  
  
Simon – when I get my hands on who did this there life wont be worth living  
  
Harry – ok Simon calm down  
  
Simon – you have no idea Harry  
  
Abs – I need some help out here its manic  
  
Tess – ok ill be out in a sec  
  
Jim – ill go your be ok wont you Harry  
  
Harry – sure go  
  
Simon – tell me straight Harry will she be ok  
  
Harry muttered under his breath 'I hope not'  
  
Harry – sure she will be fine Simon she's in save hands  
  
Claire – we are loosing her pulse Harry she's crashing  
  
Harry – ok get the crash cart and give her 40mls of adrenalin  
  
Simon – nooooooooo Lara no you cant die don't do this to me  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
What will happen to Lara will she live or die find out in Chapter 5 please please please let me know what you think and any suggestions would be grateful ( 


	5. Love you Lara

Chapter 5  
Love you Lara  
  
Harry – ok charging to 200  
  
Roxy – all clear  
  
Simon- come on Lara come on baby  
  
Roxy – we have a pulse she's back  
  
Simon – ohh thank god  
  
Harry – ok lets get her up to CT then to ICU  
  
Simon – thanks mate  
  
Harry – I did what I had to do Simon doesn't make me your MATE we need to talk  
  
Simon – ok once Lara's settled  
  
Harry – no Simon now, my office  
  
Roxy – me and Charlie will take good care of her Simon  
  
Simon – thanks Roxy , 'bye bye baby ill see you soon'  
  
Simon kissed her head and Lara was taken away  
  
Tess watched them go she also watched how Harry had spoken to Simon whilst Lara was in Resuscitation and Harry's general annoyed state with Simon She wasn't happy and decided she should see Charlie about this, she made her way to his office and Charlie cheerfully said  
  
Charlie – come in, Tess is everything ok  
  
Tess – well its probably nothing  
  
Charlie – you don't normally over react about things Tess sit down tell me about it  
  
Tess – its Harry Charlie, well more the way he is talking and acting around Simon I know as well as you do Simon is the .... Easiest of people but he was inconsiderate and rude to Simon,  
  
Charlie – are you saying that Harry spoke to Simon in an unprofessional manner  
  
Tess – I hate to say it Charlie but I think so and I know this seems far fetched but I think Harry knows something about what happened to Lara he certainly was surprise when he saw her lying there  
  
Charlie – ok Tess leave this with me and ill do my best to sort it out ok  
  
Tess – thanks Charlie  
  
Charlie – No problem my door is always open  
  
Mean while Harry and Simon are in Harry's office  
  
Harry – I know what u have done to Tally Simon why why did u do with Lara of all people right under her nose  
  
Simon – ohh I get it this isn't about work at all its about mine and Lara's private life, I'm sorry I upset Tally really I am but she's a kid Harry and we both knew this wasn't going to last  
  
Harry – well she didn't other wise she wouldn't be in the state she's in now  
  
Simon – its not my problem Harry now if you would excuse me im going to see my girlfriend  
  
With that Simon stormed out of the office and bumped into Charlie at the top of the stairs  
  
Charlie – you ok Simon  
  
Simon – no not really Lara's been left for dead I have some kid after me who happens to be my bosses daughter which Harry seems to think affects my work so no Charlie im really not ok  
  
Charlie – come lets go to the relatives room  
  
They made there way to the quiet room once inside Simon broke down in tears  
  
Simon – I really thought I was going to loose her Charlie and all Harry can tell me is why did I upset Tally I didn't mean to but you know what they say you cant help who you fall in love with  
  
Charlie – and I spose those people are right but what's important now is getting Lara better and a little bird told me she's in the ICU comfortable and asking for you  
  
Simon – she's awake thank goodness I need to see her  
  
Charlie – go go on and don't worry about Harry  
  
Simon – well like you said he's not important right now, thanks Charlie  
  
Charlie – no problem say hi to Lara from me  
  
Simon smiled  
  
Simon – I will  
  
Harry sat in office he went into his desk draw and pulled out a bottle of whiskey  
  
Harry – how bloody hard can it be to kill a girl  
  
He wigged from the bottle a few times before there was a knock at the door,  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Whos at the door could it be Tally or Tess or even Charlie will anyone find out he tried to kill Lara look out for Chapter 6 soon 


End file.
